


[podfic] What Never Will Be

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up screaming.That isn't a rare occurrence.Sometimes Obi-Wan has nightmares about what could have been.





	[podfic] What Never Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Never Will Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619671) by [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter). 



**Fic:** [What Never Will Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619671) by Starofwinter

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Reader's Notes:** I'm developing a thing for fics with Mando'a in. Do you think it works in podfics? Concrit welcome on this podfic in particular and how to make conlangs work in general.

 **Length:** 3:26

 **Mando'a words:**  
K'uur - hush  
Udesii - calm down  
Cyare - love

or right click [here](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/0/items/WhatNeverWillBe/What%20Never%20Will%20Be.mp3) to save as mp3


End file.
